


Happy Birthday, Maya

by brianaem



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaem/pseuds/brianaem
Summary: Josh comforts Maya on her 18th birthday, as she is spending it alone.





	Happy Birthday, Maya

I pulled my blankets over me as I lay alone in my bed. I scrolled through Netflix to find something new, but like always, ended up watching my favorite show, The Office. I turned on a random episode and began to watch, but was interrupted by my phone's ringtone. I glanced at the caller ID to see an all too familiar name. I smiled and hit the answer button. 

"Joshua Matthews," I exclaimed, "Might I ask why you are calling?" Josh and I had become especially close throughout the past few years. When I was left alone on Friday nights while Riley went out with Lucas and my parents worked, I would hang out with Josh. We would study, go rollerblading, get pizza, and watch Netflix. One time he even tried to teach me how to drive. Of course I still had feelings for him, but I knew he didn't feel the same way. 

Josh chuckled, "I need an excuse to call my best friend? On her birthday?" 

"Well you did interrupt me watching The Office," I replied, "You might want to watch your back. And it's not my birthday yet. We still have 3 hours." 

"I suppose I have just enter a dangerous territories," Josh laughed, "Do you want me to hang up?" 

"No," I replied. That was actually the last thing I wanted, "I like talking to you. I've seen this episode like 6 times anyways. What's up?" 

"I don't know," Josh chuckled, "I was just laying in bed, thinking about how tomorrow you're going to be 18, and I don't know. I thought you would be out tonight." 

"Nah," I said, "My parents are at this Photography convention and Riley and I are doing something tomorrow night. Tonight is her and Lucas's 32 month anniversary or something. I don't really know." 

"I always thought it was stupid that they celebrate the month anniversary after they've been together for over two years. It seems silly," Josh replied. 

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it, "I agree, but it's cute that they love each enough to go out that much." 

"Yeah," Josh said, "I've never really been in a long term relationship like that. I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet." 

Ouch. That hurt like a thousand knifes stabbed into the heart, "Yeah," I tried to agree. I could hear my own shakiness dripping from my voice. 

"Are you crying?" Josh asked. Shit. 

"No," I protested, "Why would you say that?" 

"Maya, I can hear you sniffling. What's wrong?" Josh asked. 

"It's just hard to be without my parents for such long periods of time," I lied, "That's all." That was honestly such a lie it made me want to laugh. I had been living almost independent since I was around 7; long trips didn't effect me anymore. 

"I'm coming over," Josh said, "Just wait. I'll be there in like 15 minutes." 

"No, Josh. It's fine. My dad will-" I was interrupted by the sound of the call ending. 

Great. 

\---

"Hey," Josh said, slipping into my room, "You okay?" 

I sat cris-crossed on my bed, "I'm fine. You didn't have to come over." 

"Yeah but," Josh fell onto his back on my bed, "Maybe I wanted too." He was all wet from the rain, and his brown hair was a shaggy mess on his face. None the less, he still looked like the most attractive person on the face on the earth, and it took everything for me to not press my lips against his, "I brought UNO." 

"Let's play," I grinned and Josh sat up and dealt the cards. UNO was one of the first games we played together. I was in Topanga's working a late, vacant shift when Josh came in and convinced me to play UNO with him. We've played ever since. 

As we played, we chatted. I talked about school and he asked me how Math was going, which I got to answer confidently and positively since that was the subject he tutored me in, and I asked him how Spanish was. I tried to tutor him as best I could with that one, but college Spanish was hard. He told me if he had to conjugate one more verb he was going to throw himself into a volcano. 

We talked about his new apartment and how he wanted me to come over and help him paint and renovate, since it was kind of a dump, and he suggested me rooming with him in the fall. I casually told him I would think about it, but inside I was screaming. I didn't want to have to room alone at NYU while Riley and Lucas went to Yale together, and living with Josh was definitely the best solution. He also offered me a ticket to a concert next Saturday. He had two and it was one of our favorite bands, Arctic Monkeys. 

I laid back-first onto my bed to stare at the ceiling and Josh did the same. I took a short glance at the clock. It read 11:55, which meant only 5 minutes till I was 18. 4 years ago it would of meant 5 minutes till I was Josh's, but I was convinced he was over me. He had never even brought up the possibility of us being in a relationship. 

"Maya, there's something I need to tell you," Josh whispered. I could hear the nervousness dripping from his voice, and my stomach did a 360. Did he not want me living with him? Did I annoy him? Was there no concert tickets?

"I'm listening," I answered. I felt like this was something big, and I was very scared and nervous. Josh was my best friend besides Riley, and I didn't want to loose him. 

"I'm in love with you," He blurted and sat up, "I've known it since that day we played UNO together for the first time. Maybe sooner. I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and the whole age difference thing, plus I love us being friends, but I really think I'm ready for us to be something more. And if you're not then that's okay, but I just needed you to know that I love you." 

"I love you too," I said quietly, sitting up and avoiding eye contact. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; Joshua Matthews loved me, and I wasn't dreaming. 

"What?" 

I spoke louder and looked into his deep blue eyes while taking his hand, "I said," My other hand brushed against his cheek, "I love you too." 

Josh grinned and squeezed my hands with his. I saw him take a quick glance at the clock, which now read 12:00, and his grin became wider. "You're 18." 

I smiled, "Guess so." 

Josh pulled me towards him and into his lap while I wrapped my legs around his torso, "Happy birthday, Maya," Josh mumbled, pressing his lips against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave thoughts below and don't be a silent reader! This is a one-shot from wattpad, but it is still mine!! My wattpad is longgame if you would like to check out my work on there. 
> 
> -Briana


End file.
